


Mistaken Identity

by OnionRingKnight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birds, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionRingKnight/pseuds/OnionRingKnight
Summary: Natasha tries to help Sam, who is a bird.





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfeatenmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/gifts).



"Sam, is that you?" Natasha said to the bird perched on the streetlight in front of her building.

It cocked its head at her.

"Who did this to you? Loki? Thanos?" 

Sam fluttered his wings. 

"Okay, we'll get you help. Just come down. Maybe Thor knows someone who can help you." Natasha held her arm out, hoping Sam would fly to her, like she'd seen in the movies. That would look pretty badass. 

Sam pooped on the sidewalk.

"Hey, Natasha," said Sam's voice from behind her. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Natasha didn't look up at him. "Just get in the car."


End file.
